Pretty Marie
by Clear Wisdom
Summary: A Logan/Wolverine and Marie/Rogue pairing. If you don't like that, then don't read my story..


Title: Pretty Marie  
By: Clear Wisdom  
E-mail: TiggerGirl_28@Hotmail.com  
  
Notes:  
I'd like to thank MoonbeamDancer, for her compliments  
and her forcing me to keep writing, even when I was worried  
I'd suck at this. *Huggles*  
I also want to thank my editor, Rose, Bara, you're a  
gift from God, thank you SO much for everything! *Huggles*   
  
Ja ne, minna!  
~~CW  
  
--------  
  
Prologue - Bye, Logan  
  
--------  
  
He'd been gone for nearly three years, but Rogue missed him  
all the same. So, when he just showed up one day, black  
gymbag in hand, Rogue walked up to him, as calm and cool as  
she was when he left.  
  
*God, Marie, you've grown into a...* Logan's thoughts made  
his heart pound, something, which just DID NOT happen to him.  
*I don't feel, I don't love, I don't feel, I don't CARE!*  
He finally found his voice, "Hey there, pretty Marie,"  
  
She laughed lightly, a sound that was music to Logan's ears.  
  
"It's Rogue, Logan. You should know that by now," She playfully  
giggled and looked up at him. *Call me pretty Marie more,  
Logan. Please...*  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I dunno, pretty Marie. The name suits you better than Rogue."  
He took off his leather jacket and began to walk, and Rogue  
eagerly walked with him.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, as if she was ready to give up.  
*Thank you, Logan...* Her heart pounded. She looked up at  
him, and saw that his muscles were larger, which made her  
heart flutter more.  
  
"Ok, Logan, you can call me whatever ya like." She smiled at  
him.  
  
*Smile more for me, please... Pretty Marie.* Logan's heart  
soared to see the beautiful woman she'd grown into. She still  
wore the gloves, of course - they were black today, and went  
up to her arms, and she wore a black silk scarf around her  
neck. The shirt she wore was a light gauzy material, which  
had no sleeves and showed off a bit of her creamy skin. *I want  
to touch that skin, Pretty Marie... but I can't.* The ensemble  
which attracted Logan to her like a moth was a long black skirt  
that had a slit up to her knee.  
  
"Hey, Pretty Marie. With an outfit like that, I'm surprised  
I haven't had to fight any boys off yet." He also noted that  
she still wore his dogtags, but said nothing.  
  
Rogue blushed and Logan saw how the pink of her cheeks made  
her even more radiant. "Oh, Logan. You're so silly."   
  
That one little, innocent remark, coupled with that innocent,  
waif-like, pink face made the moment seem to pause time for  
Logan. *Oh, pretty Marie. I wish you could know the things  
that I thought about you while I was gone... the wishes I made  
for you and me when I was near frozen solid, your memory the  
thing keeping me going.*  
  
For a while they walked in silence, each comfortable with the  
lack of conversation, yet, each wishing the other would speak  
what was really in their own hearts. *Logan... tell me that you  
thought of me when you were in Canada... tell me that you care  
for me...* Rogue's wishes were the one thing she never told  
anyone. Professor X, Jean, Scot, and Storm... no one knew that  
she cared so deeply for the aggressive loner.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan's thoughts were close to Rogue's own. *Pretty  
Marie... tell me that you missed me as much as I missed you.  
Tell me that you care for me as much as I care for you. I want  
to be by your side, Marie. I want to fight off those boys  
because 'Marie is my girl.' I want you to giggle when I say  
that and agree with me, and I want us to fall asleep in each  
others arms... Marie. I never told you I was a closet romantic,  
did I? That I care about candlit dinners and walks in the  
moonlight as much as I care about kicking Sabretooth's ass  
into next year?*  
  
And with that, one, last, wistful thought from Logan, they  
reached his room. Marie somehow found her voice and said,  
"Professor X kept it for you. He said he was sure you'd come  
back."  
  
Logan set his bag down, and pointed to the tags. "I told you  
I'd come back, didn't I?" *It wasn't just telling you I would,  
Pretty Marie. I promised YOU and myself that I would. I  
couldn't stay away from you forever, oh, god you're  
beautiful, Marie.*  
  
With that, he opened the door, and walked in. "Bye, Pretty  
Marie. I'll see you later." He gently closed the door before  
she could say anything.  
  
"Bye, Logan."  
  
--- End, Prologue --  
  
Well? What did you think? *ducks flying objects* Good? Bad?  
Am I horrid? ^^; Well! E-mail me or Review (if you're on  
FF.Net).  
  
Thanks,  
~~ CW 


End file.
